


Put the Lonesome on the Shelf

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Sam, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Benny, Omega Sam, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: A lazy day for mates and lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> [Title Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdEN1b-dwlw)

Sometimes Sam’s relieved that his heats are rare and mild. He doesn’t necessarily like the wild drive to mate or find an alpha. Then again, he halfway wishes he could be . . . well. Normal’s not a nice way to put it because he  _ is _ normal, all the doctors have said so, and Benny has said so. But looking at Benny, flushed sweetly pink as he pushes the knotting toy up against his hole makes him want just enough because it’s  _ Benny _ . 

 

“Please, darlin’,” Benny breathes. The angle’s just off enough that his hole clenches when he tries to push the knot in, body too tight to let it sink inside. Gently, Sam takes over, thrusting shallowly a few times before flattening his palm against the base of it and steadily working the knot into Benny. It’s entrancing, watching Benny’s hole stretch wide enough to accept the knot and his hands fist in the sheets as instinct wins out. Benny rolls his hips up, helping Sam seat the toy in deep, and he comes with a sound too-soft for how desperately he’s moving. 

 

“It’s alright,” Sam soothes, rocking the toy a few more times until Benny’s only left with shivery aftershocks. He clings to Sam as the other omega slides up over him, pinning Benny down with his bulk. Their size, weight, and strength had finally come in handy when they’d gotten together; most alphas were intimidated by or uninterested in an omega bigger or stronger than them. For Sam and Benny, it’s just another way to soothe the instincts that cry out for an alpha. Beneath Sam, Benny sighs, curling burly arms around Sam’s waist and holding him close. 

 

“Thank you, Sam.” A long time passes before Benny speaks, and Sam can’t help but smile when he does, words punctuated by a gentle nuzzle along Sam’s cheek. 

 

“Feeling good?” 

 

“Yeah,” Benny drawls, stretching as much as Sam’s weight allows him to. Some of his heat fever has faded, body sated enough by skin-on-skin and the faux knot to grant him reprieve. 

 

“C’mere.” Sliding off to the side, Sam grimaces a little at the tack of come plastered between their body. He nabs a wet wipe from the container on the bedside, swiping up as much of the mess as he can before pulling Benny into his arms. They’re both more comfortable this way, and it isn’t long until Sam is dozing with Benny snoring softly against his neck. 

 

He wakes up too-warm, strong hands stroking his belly and heat along his back. There’s a faint twinge in Sam’s belly, a little throb between his thighs, but nothing urgent. 

 

“Think I set you off, darlin’.” Benny sounds just a little apologetic. Gently, he massages just over where Sam’s womb rests, easing the twinging back into nothing. 

 

“S’okay.” Sam’s more than content to lay here in Benny’s arms for now, safety humming through his veins louder than the pulse of his heat. 

 

Dropping his hand just a little lower, Benny cups Sam’s belly just above his dick. “Do you want me to touch you?” 

 

“No, I’m - I’m good.” Despite how long they’ve been together or how understanding Benny has been, admitting that he doesn’t  _ want _ sex, even in the grip of heat, makes Sam turn pink. Benny, like always, steps back, sliding his hand back up to rest on Sam’s chest. The other omega nuzzles Sam’s nape, spreading scent over him and his claiming bite. 

 

Gingerly, Sam rolls himself over in Benny’s arms. Pressed close, he sighs into the embrace. 

 

“Are you alright, cher?” 

 

“Yeah, just . . . thank you.” 

 

Fingers dip under Sam’s chin, urging him to lift his face and meet Benny’s gaze. He flushes again under the love and mild reproach in familiar blue eyes. 

 

“I love you, darlin’. You don’t have to thank me for that. I’m just doin’ what’s right.” 

 

Sam wants to thank him again, digs for words to explain how he feels about Benny in that moment, but words aren’t enough. Instead, he leans in, trying to make his intent obvious, and he smiles when Benny leans in as well, mouth meeting Sam’s halfway. They trade soft kisses until Benny’s stomach rumbles, Sam echoing the sentiment and making the both of them laugh and roll out of bed.

 

There’s a hot bath, just big enough for them both. They take turns washing each other, relishing in the contact. Sam lathers Benny up well, rubbing soap along his chest and shoulders and over the delicate curve of his under arms, down his belly. He’s careful with Benny’s cock and balls, gentle with his likely-tender hole. Benny looks amused but fond when Sam washes his legs and rubs soap between his toes, leaving every last inch of him as clean as he can get. 

 

“C’mere love.” 

 

Sam goes willingly into Benny’s open arms. He gets the same treatment, purring when Benny takes extra time to scrub his hair. The sound echoes off the walls, and soon enough Benny’s own purr picks up. They let it go on, in tandem until it fades into nothing more than soft breaths. 

 

With a little nudge from Benny, Sam finally pulls himself up out of the bath, helping his mate out after. Clean, comfortable clothes wait on the bench nearby, and they waste no time in pulling them on in the cooler air of the bunker. Dean and Cas are out when they make it to common area. There’s a sticky on the fridge, Cas’ flowing script explaining they’d gone on a hunt surrounded by Dean’s neat print informing them of the food in the fridge. 

 

Benny drinks his blood bag in little sips on the couch, Sam’s toes curled underneath one of his thighs as Sam lounges against the couch arm. He has the fruit and meat Dean had left for him, plucking choice pieces out of the containers until he’s sated. It takes Benny a bit longer to finish drinking, the sipping taking much longer to drain the bag than the messy way of feeding he was once used to. 

 

Food abandoned, Sam shyly nudges his way back into Benny’s hold, sighing in soft pleasure when Benny holds him close and his body hums in satisfaction. 


End file.
